


A Break Under the Stars

by blueoceanwaves



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoceanwaves/pseuds/blueoceanwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is tired. He needs to take a breather, and he isn't all that surprised when he finds that he was followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is angst-y. Basically set before Carry On, but they both know they already like/love each other. Simon doesn't trust him yet, though. Because he's Simon.
> 
> I love Baz and Simon~

**Simon  
**

It’s dark. It’s always dark, yet he maneuvers perfectly around the obstacles in his path. He comes into the room, leaving the door open a crack. I feel him scowl in my direction- he hates it that I sleep with the window open, but I hate it more when it’s closed. It gets too stuffy in the tower, and I tell him so all the time. He only rolls his eyes, his mouth always screwed into an angry/disdainful/contemptuous grimace. He’d be too perfect if he didn’t.  


He sneaks around, and I hear him open his closet. A whisper of something coming off a hanger, and he sneaks back out the door. I sit up, still dressed in my uniform. It’s a dance, now. He knows I follow him, and I know he knows, but I still do it. I know he’s planning something and I refuse to be surprised.  


The world is cool and breezy outside my bed; the stairway outside our dorm is so chilly that I can see my breath. I guess it’s that time of year, I think as I watch my breath curl like spirits, like I’m a dragon just ready to throw my fire out at any enemy. I can see his shadow, just barely, in the little moonlight that leaks from the dark clouds. I’m still looking at the sky, thinking about how the dark grey covering the pearly light can be compared to Baz’s eyes. The hues are extraordinarily similar- but there’s something missing. Baz’s eyes are bright, with a mix of navy blue and something akin to silver speckling the grey. I’m not paying attention when I turn the corner that he always takes, and almost run right into him.  


He’s leaning against the wall, his eyebrow cocked when we make eye contact. “Something I can help you with?” He asks, then- because he said something to me that wasn’t insulting, for once –sneers, “Snow.”  


I glare at him, my hands automatically edging toward my unsheathed sword. “What are you planning?” I ask, suspicion thick in my words. He rolls his eyes at me, pulling his hand out of his pocket.  


“Give me a break.” He mutters, and I’m about to call the sword when he takes out a pack of cigarettes. Baz turns his eyes to me, his expression tired and irritated. “For these five minutes, let me have some bloody peace.” He hisses, scowling.  


“I’m not leaving you alone.” I reply icily, I grit my teeth and plant my feet into the floor. Maybe this is a trap, I can’t help but think. He stares at me a moment, then shrugs. He knows I wouldn’t move, anyway. With an irritating ease, he gracefully brings it to his lips and taps the end of it with his wand (which I didn’t notice he got out)(in my defense, it’s dark enough).  


He takes a drag of the cigarette, and the tip lights up his eyes, making them sparkle. When he lets go of the smoke, he breaths it out heavily- as if he’s letting a bit of his soul disappear along with it, to evaporate into the world. I want to catch it, and bottle it up. I’d put that bottle, the one with the smoke and Baz’s soul, in the back of my closet. So that when we aren’t together- Merlin knows that he is meant for so much more- I’ll still have a piece of him with me. I’ll look at the cloud in the bottle and remember this soft moment, when he isn’t scowling or spitting out something horrid. I’ll remember him as he is now, soft and sharp and real. As the guy who isn’t my destined arch-enemy. Rather, as the guy who’s stolen my heart and doesn’t know. He’s somehow stolen my heart from Agatha- Crowley, she hasn’t even noticed she’d had it since the moment I gave it to her.  


I snort at the thought, and that brings Baz’s tempest eyes right back to me. I feel like I exist again, that I’m not in some eternal drawl that just happened from some freak accident where I had been stuck. He’s looking at me, and I know that I’m really there- in the middle of the night, standing on the grass in some hidden space in the courtyard, staring up at the stars with my vampire roommate. 

**Baz  
**

He’s staring at me in an expression I’ve never seen him wear. It makes up for all the times he’s glared at me like he wanted to push a stake right through my chest. But of course, I ruin the moment.  


“Snow.” I bring my hand up, the one I’m not using for the cigarette, and snap my fingers in his face. “Anybody in there?”  


His eyes close like shutters, leaving him exactly the way he’s meant to be. Golden, scowling, and angry. He pushes my hand away, his mouth a thin line of pink. Those lips give me nightmares and dreams, sometimes both at the same time. “Are you going to watch me all night?”  


“Shut up.” He growls, the corner of his lips twitching.  


With a deep breath, I blow smoke into his face. He sputtered, waving his hand around to disperse the smoke. His eyes were screwed shut, and he looked like such a child. My nemesis, the Chosen One. A laugh burst through my defenses, and at the sound he froze. His shock only made the fit worse, and I doubled over, clutching my stomach with one hand, and the cigarette a certain distance away with the other. Even when I’m in a fit, I’m still aware of my flammability. If I’d go up in flames now, then my parents would kill me. Plus, Simon would go about trying to get rid of the evil too easily. He needs me to make things harder for him.  


When I’ve finally calmed down, I’m pressing my back against the damp brick walls, knowing fully well I’ll have to Clean as a whistle my uniform again. I try to breathe slowly, but giggles break through every so often. Simon is staring at me again, in obvious wonder. He’s smiling, too. I think it’s the first time that we smile in each other’s presence. Unless you count him laughing at something Bunce or Wellbelove says that makes him light up like a jewel (mostly the former).  


This’ll only last tonight, probably, but I’ll certainly remember this for the rest of my life/afterlife. 

**Simon  
**

This’ll only last tonight. But I know I’ll remember this ‘til the end, and maybe even after that, too.


End file.
